stokebynightfandomcom-20200216-history
October 2006
Media, Occult, Police The Constabulary has been forced to put special measures following a series of attacks against reputed mediums and psychics – all with no apparent motive. So far there have been more than a dozen reported attacks that are attributable to the phenomena – all with no apparent connection save for the victims. Attacks have ranged from ammonia being thrown in the victims face on the street to, more horrifyingly, what appear to be extended torture sessions. The Constabulary is asking that anyone who feels that they may be at risk of being attacked to come forward and they will be placed under their protection. Media, Occult, Street I don’t trust The Constabulary to look after my needs; they’ve got their own hidden agenda in this whole affair and no mistake. Why are they so keen to protect us and yet haven’t made any arrests despite everyone knowing who is behind these attacks. It’s all a publicity exercise as far as I can see, one designed to keep Weide and Winters in the papers whilst they seek funding for their ant-crime exercise, it’s all political in the end. ~ Anonymous “Psychic”. Media, Police The Constabulary has confirmed that the noted medium Elizabeth Walker was blinded last month by a piece of kitchen equipment that had been deliberately sabotaged. The Constabulary were keen to ascertain all of the facts in the case before releasing them to the public, but have now confirmed that foul play was involved. No suspects have been named. High Society, Media, Occult, Police Elizabeth Walker has been released from hospital following her attack last month. The noted local medium has returned to her home where she continues to adjust to her blindness with the help of her family. The Constabulary has also posted guards at her house for fear that her attacker may return and attempt to kill her as attacks since have taken a more lethal bent. Ms. Walker has not commented on any possible reason for the attacks, but an undisclosed family member commented that they believe it had been motivated by fear. Health, Occult, Street Elizabeth Walker may have survived her attack, but the city has lost one of its most gifted mediums ever. Ms. Walker, who always shunned publicity, is well respected both inside and outside of the occult community for her level headed approach to her gift. The trauma of the attack and the loss of her eyes has apparently robbed her of her gift, we can only hope it returns. I have spoken to Ms. Walker on numerous occasions and found her to be a charming individual with none of the “otherness” that many attribute to those who possess her gifts. My only hope is that The Constabulary can arrest whoever was responsible for this attack. ~ James Helmudson. Media, Police, Politics They’ve always had a presence in the city, going all the way back to the Scarab days of law enforcement, but the Men In Black have once again made the headlines. Whilst the city’s occult practitioners and mediums cower in fear of more attacks, witnesses have noted that those fearful black Touregs have been seen at the sites of many of the attacks, some have even whispered that they may be the perpetrators of the attacks. One thing that many witnesses have commented is that the traditional image of the sharp suited, non-descript white male has also gone, your modern Men In Black look far more aggressive, almost as if they are playing up on their fearful reputation. The Constabulary refuse to be drawn on the matter also, with John Winters commenting that the public is looking for a scapegoat and has found a bogeyman from its past to fit the bill. Occult, Street They aren’t kidding about those Men In Black looking more aggressive these days, if it wasn’t for their sharp sartorial style I’d have said that they were more like your stereotypical racist thug, with the same crew cuts and “white power” tattoos as well. Perhaps they want to show that they now mean business, but they still just look like casual thugs to me. ~ Unidentified Loon, Hanley Bus Station. Occult The signs of change continue, off in the woods the returning child is nurtured, his true role not yet known to any except those that seek his ascendance. But on the horizon a far darker change looms, for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction, for every good place that exists an equally terrible place dwells just in the corner of our eye. We must prepare for the coming storm. ~ Caoilfhionn Ashen, Staffordshire Moorlands. Occult, Street When the sun turns black, all will walk the streets. ~ Unidentified Loon, Hanley Bus Station. Bureaucracy, Legal, Media, Police, Politics Whilst the public and the media are focussing on the possible links between the Men In Black and the attacks on local mediums, politicians have begun to fear that their increased activity may be a sign of The Constabulary trying to re-introduce private policing via the backdoor. Certainly Winters giving cart-blanche to Weide to set up his own task force to tackle the problem of organised crime in the city hasn’t helped matters, but others have pointed to other, more subtle signs such as Winters reinforcement that the public is just seeing bogeymen where it needs to. Would a return to private policing be good for the city? Street, Transport If you want everyone to get out of your way when your driving, I’d recommend you go out and buy what every stylish Man In Black is driving this month, other road users will just move out of your way in fear. Get yourself the snappy suit and the buzz cut to go with it and you’ll complete what is this seasons must have look. Bureaucracy, Finance, Legal, Police, Politics With unsolicited attacks against minority groups, crazed gangs dressed as doctors and nurses roaming the streets and rumours of cannibalistic parties, is it time for the authorities to clamp down on the causes of fear that are keeping many off the streets? Right-wing politicians certainly think so, attacking the current administration for not providing enough funding for The Constabulary. Others on the left have argued against such a move however, noting that an increased police presence would only add to the climate of fear. Meanwhile, The Constabulary remains stuck in the middle of the argument, with John Winters attempting to show them as a caring, sharing police force whilst John Weide goes around cracking criminals skulls. Church, High Society, Media, Police, Politics, Street Whilst The Constabulary struggles to maintain a controlling grip on the city, the Biddulph Church Posse continues to enjoy success. Led by charismatic local vicar Rebecca Croft, the group continue to maintain patrols in the area, leading to a reduction in minor crime in the area of nearly fifty percent. The group has drawn reluctant praise from John Winters, who has previously had strong comments regarding vigilantes and vigilante groups, and has been noted as an exemplary example of neighbourhood schemes by local politicians. Media, Occult, University Researchers from the city’s two universities continue to puzzle over writing recently found in the sewers. All traditional cryptography methods and languages have been checked and no further progress has been made, leading some to speculate that it may actually be a completely new language previously unrecorded. The search has now widened to try to ascertain who currently speaks the language, the location of some of the markings indicates that they are less than a year old. Industry, Media, Occult, Street It seems that those rumours of giant animals prowling the sewers just won’t go away. More bodies have been found at the entrances to the city’s sewers, reigniting the debate as to whether they are in fact populated by giant alligators. The authorities refuse to be drawn on the matter, but this hasn’t stopped all of the crazies coming out of the woodwork with their crackpot conspiracy theories. The latest rumour is that the animals are the result of genetic experiments by SPES. If this is true they’ve managed quite an achievement, sending genetically modified animals back in time from the site of their un-built labs! Bureaucracy, Health, Industry, Legal, Media, Politics, Street The authorities have blamed poor standards of hygiene in local take away restaurants for the rise in the city’s rat population. More and more funding is having to be given to local pest control to deal with the problem, with some areas reaching almost epidemic proportions in terms of rats per head of population. The public is being urged to report any sightings of vermin in order that measures can be taken to prevent their further spread. Health, Occult, Street It isn’t take-away food that’s attracting all of those rats; it’s the fresh meat they keep finding down in the sewers. Small piles of the stuff keep turning up out of the blue, no explanation at all. Funny tasting stuff as well, a bit like salted pork. It isn’t the result of animal attacks either, no matter what the papers say, I think someone’s gotten hold of some dodgy meat and are now looking to rid themselves of it before the authorities catch up with them. Health, High Society, Media, Police The Constabulary has denied rumours that it has uncovered an underground cannibal ring, blaming the story on “a slow news day”. The rumours first emerged when drug laced meat was found at the scene of more of the super drug deaths, and one of the bodies was photographed with blood around the mouth. The press put two and two together to get five, and concocted a story about cannibal rings amongst the city’s elite. The meat was later found to be tofu, but by then the damage had already been done, with many now accusing the middle classes of secretly “Eating Raoul”. Occult, Underworld You want long pork? I can get it for you, at a price. It’s not cheap, especially if you want the better quality stuff that what you can pick up on the streets. Your average hobos’ all string from lean times, what you really need is a nice juicy bodybuilder so that you get some flavour – just don’t ask where it comes from if you know what I mean. ~ Anonymous. Street, Underworld Remember the scandal surrounding underground boxing clubs a couple of months ago, and no one could figure out why they hadn’t been heard of before if they really were to the death? Well, here’s a little hypothesis for you, what if the losers were being dished up for some rich man’s table – adds a whole new reason to winning the fight. Of course, I don’t have any proof yet, but as soon as I do, you’ll be the first to know. ~ Unidentified Loon, Hanley Bus Station. Health, Media, Politics, Underworld Whist the media has allowed itself to be sidelined with tales of imaginary cannibal holocausts, the real story is that a massive price drop in the new super drug that’s been sweeping the streets has suddenly made it available to the masses. Considered to be far more dangerous even than Milk, “Festinatio” as it has been named is now a big problem for the authorities, from the doctors trying to treat cases of addiction, The Constabulary trying to determine who is behind it and the politicians that are having to fund both parties. As the drug reaches a wider audience, the number of fatalities has increased also, with fears that it will only get worse now that street level dealers have begun to cut the product. Health, Media, Street, University The University Hospital continues in its quest to find a cure for addiction to the new drug “Festinatio”. Research is now focussing on the possible source of adrenichrome used to develop the drug, and why it affects some people more than others. One interesting piece of information to emerge from the research is that you are far more likely to die as a result of taking “Festinatio” if you have fillings, apparently the drug reacts wildly with the silver in the alloy used for fillings. Doctors involved in the research are now asking for addicts to come forward for free treatment in exchange for helping with their research. Bureaucracy, Media, Police, Transport With more and more of the drug Festinatio hitting the streets, The Constabulary is focussing its attention on whether the drug is being manufactured in the city or shipped in from outside. A major operation to target drugs and arms smugglers has been initiated as a result, with random stop and checks on roads into the city. So far no clues to the possible source of the drug have been found, but it is believed that a separate arms moving operation may have been stopped as a result. Health, Media, Street, Underworld One more shocking twist in the story of The Guardian; just as everyone was getting used to the idea that John Weide had apparently been able to capture the wayward vigilante, the suspect dies in custody of a heart attack. Although the authorities have not yet released his identity, it is believed that he was a white male in his late forties, independently wealthy with business links in the city – a regular Bruce Wayne you might say. Pathologists are still trying to determine whether foul play was involved in the death, but it is suspected that he may have bitten a poison capsule rather than face the possibility of imprisonment. Media, Police Now don’t get me wrong, John Weide is good at what he does, but how exactly did he manage to capture The Guardian, something that the rest of The Constabulary has been trying to do for years. The man himself won’t answer the question, he’s too busy running around playing gangbusters to worry about little things like that, but it hasn’t stopped the media from making all kinds of speculations – from elaborate traps to DNA evidence of the true identity. Meanwhile, John Winters has promised a press conference to answer all of the questions as soon as the family of the deceased has been informed. Police, Street, Underworld The Guardian, like The Samurai before him has had a mixed history in the city, praised and reviled in equal measure. To the authorities he was a dangerous lunatic, as much a breach of the law as those he sought to punish, to some members of the public he was something different altogether, a sign of what this city should be. But I know what I’ll be doing tonight, I’ll be drinking to his good riddance, one less masked lunatic to deal with. ~ Anonymous Constabulary Officer. Underworld You know how they got The Guardian? I reckon that he finally crossed The Consortium and they realised that he wasn’t in fact on their payroll so they turned him in for the reward. Of course, Winters’ is now sitting tight on the money, but why should he give it to a bunch of criminals? Bureaucracy, Finance, Legal, Media, Police, Politics Following his sterling work that led to the capture of The Guardian, John Winters has promised more money for John Weide’s task force against organised crime in the city. Weide continues to have success, this month breaking up an arms smuggling operation that was transporting weapons into the city, along with numerous other low lives, snitches and thieves. He’s still got his eyes on the big boys as well, saying that by the end of the financial year he hopes to have brought down at least one of the major players in the city’s underworld. Media, Police Constabulary hard-man John Weide continues his one man assault on crime in the city, taking down villains left and right in pursuit of his prey. And right now he’s got his eyes on one gang in particular, The Surgeons! Those crazed loons will soon feel the force of his justice, two handed style if needs be. Weide isn’t afraid of getting his hands dirty and the city hasn’t seen a cop like him for a long time, a regular gangbuster – and we, dear reader, will be right there to get you all of the latest gossip on John Weide, Supercop! Street, Underworld There quick rise to power and knowledge of the city’s underworld has led the authorities and other criminal organisations alike to come to one conclusion, The Surgeons are no longer playing alone in this city. At first they were thought to be just another minor gang in a city full of hoodlums, but their recent exploits – attacks on Constabulary buildings, car bombings of major players in the city’s underworld has revealed otherwise. Many are linking them to the shadowy big player, no, for once not Sandernacht, but the ones that run the underworld not only in this city but all over the country – are they trying to muscle in on the final piece of turf, or do they already have a seat at the table.